1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an antenna apparatus in a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, owing to the rapid advances in telecommunications, portable terminals such as cell phones, smart phones, PDAs, tablet and laptop PCs, and the like, are becoming a necessity to modern society.
In recent years, the functionality of ordinary portable terminals has expanded, while the size and weight have been kept to a minimum. Slim, generally rectangular devices without protruding antennas have been popularized. In these devices, an internal antenna for voice communication, Internet access, etc. is deployed. However, expanded functionality has required more electronic components, such that internal space is restricted. Thus a design challenge for these devices is to find suitable space to package the added components, including the internal antenna(s), while maintaining the device slim, lightweight and small.
In the case of the antenna, its design and placement with respect to other components must be sufficient to achieve required performance metrics. In general, a design challenge is to package an antenna of adequate length to meet requirements in today's small devices. Further, recently a metal body provided for aesthetics has been constructed as part of a case frame forming an outward appearance of the terminal This metal body causes reflections of RF power and thereby is the cause of deteriorating performance of the antenna.